thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is a Darkus Accelerak, and Demon's Mechtogan. Information Shadow is an agile Mechtogan that can attack with deadly accuracy. He has many strategies to take down the opponent. Personality History 'Ability Cards' 'Darkus' *'Dark Boost:' Doubles the effects of Demon's and Shadow's abilities. *'Sacrificed Darkness:' Doubles Shadow's Gs, and Demon becomes immune to all of the opponent's abilities, and any abilities targeted at him are targeted at Shadow instead. If Shadow loses, this ability is nulified. *'Combat Vision: '''Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Demon and Shadow. *'Nightmare Hex: Reflects all of the opponent's abilities played so far doubled in power. *'''Silent Sacrifice: All of the opponent's Support Pieces are removed from game, and their G power is given to Demon. Then subtract 300 Gs from Shadow. *'Umbra Vision:' The opponent may not activate any abilities, and adds 500 Gs to Shadow. *'Dark Hex:' Nulifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent. *'Demonic Transfer:' Nulifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Shadow. *'Power Defense:' Adds 900 Gs to Shadow, and his abilities can not be prevented, nulified, reflected, or negated. If Shadow sacrifices 50 Gs, his turns can not be skipped either. *'Dark Twin:' The same effects of any positive effects apply that apply to Shadow apply to Demon as well. *'Evil Twin: '''Reflects all of opponents abilities, and any positive effects that apply in those abilities are given to Shadow instead. *'Demonic Helper:' All negative effects applied to Demon before Shadow came on to the field are reflected back at the opponent, and makes Demon and Shadow immune to the abilities that caused them. *'Combat Umbra:' Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Shadow, and all opposing players may not effect abilities in any way. *'Defending Darkness:' Shadow and Demon's abilities may not be nulified, reflected, copied, or used by the opponent no matter what. *'Attribute Master: Allows Shadow to use all of his attributes. '''Pyrus *'Blaze Strike: '''Transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Shadow. *'Inferno:' Subtracts 1000 Gs from each opponent. *'Nova Nulify: Nulifies all abilities played by the oponent, no matter what defense they have, and all opposing abilities played before this ability are taken out of the game. Also tranfers 600 Gs from each opponent to Shadow. '''Aquos *'Hydro Cannon:' Transfers 600 Gs from each opponent to Shadow, then adds 500 Gs to Shadow. *'Tsunami: '''Drops the opponent to 0 Gs and adds 900 Gs to Shadow. *'Aqua Pulse:' Subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. 'Ventus' *'Dark Tornado:' Reduces the opponent to 0 Gs. *'Thunder Strike:' Transfers 500 Gs from each opponent to Shadow. 'Haos' *'Blinding Ray:' Adds 800 Gs to Shadow and prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. 'Subterra' *'Dark Quake:' Nulifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 800 Gs from each opponent to Shadow. *'Terra Strike:' Destroys the gate card. 'Clear' *'Hungering Shadow:' Allows Shadow to use all of his attributes. *'Transparent Body:' Shadow becomes immune to all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 900 Gs to Shadow. Trivia *When Shadow switches to Combat Form, all negative effects on him before switching are nulified. *Shadow can change into any attribute during a Brawl. **He can also change Demon's attribute during a brawl. *He can only switch to Combat Form three times per round. *When in Combat Form, Shadow uses his Darkus abilities. Gallery 364px-Combat_Accelerak.png|'Shadow''' in Combat Form DarkusAccelerak.gif 364px-Pyrus_Accelerak.png|'Shadows Pyrus form 364px-Haos_Accelerak2.png|'Shadow's Haos form 364px-Subterra_Accelerak.png|'''Shadow's Subterra form 364px-Ventus_Accelerak.png|'Shadows Ventus form 364px-Clear_Accelerak.png|'Shadow's Clear form 309px-Aquos_Accelerak.png|'''Shadow's Aquos form Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Mechtogan Category:Attribute Changers